Just a distraction
by Wolfmaster16
Summary: After being cheated on by Satoshi and having his heart broken by Ayumi, Naomi and Yoshiki begin to use each other to help get over their problems no strings attached, because it's just a distraction... right? (Yoshiki x Naomi)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naomi POV

Boys are all the same aren't they? That was the question I kept asking myself when I was running away from a party Satoshi was holding. To think that a couple of months ago all I could think about was him, everyday it was always, Satoshi, Satoshi, Satoshi, I wonder where Satoshi is going today?, I wonder if Satoshi noticed me today?. Then we and 6 others went to a god-abandoned school where 4 of our friends died.

During the time in the school me and Satoshi were together trying to find our way out of the school. We got closer to one another (or at least I thought so) and I was in distraught over Seiko when we returned and he was the only one comforting me about my issue. Eventually I got enough courage to ask him out and when he said yes I nearly cried with happiness.

Things are going to get better I thought.

Well I was wrong.

To start with the others, Shinozaki was a wreck and no matter what Kishinuma did to help her she would always say she hates him and wishes he was gone and Mochida would help her.

After a while one day, Kishinuma went to Satoshi`s house but after the visit no one has seen him since.

Yuka complains of constant migraines and has sleeping difficulties, not that I blame her for experiencing such horrid things at such a young age.

Lastly, Satoshi and I were happy together but then the party incident happened, I arrived at the party and greeted a few people before getting curious as to where Satoshi was, after awhile I heard some sounds coming from a nearby bedroom and I heard Mochida`s voice, But I wasn't prepared for what I saw,

Ayumi was on top of Satoshi on a bed and they were both naked, A child could have pieced together what was happening,

Satoshi was cheating on me.

They didn't hear me until I dropped my glass filled with fruit punch and it broke after hitting the tile floor.

His eyes widened at the sight of me and Ayumi gave me the biggest shit eating grin I've ever seen while mouthing,

_I told you he was mine!_

I then ran from the party with Mochida calling after me, and here I am now. I was still running away, to where I didn't know I just knew I had to get away from that bastard.

The funniest part of all this was how I thought that what was happening to those two was what was going to happen to me for the first time tonight.

Eventually I came across a bar decided today would be the first time I have alcohol. I was still a few years underage but before the school incident Yoshiki got us all fake identity cards so we could go to a nightclub for Seiko`s birthday. I took the I.D out of my purse and entered the bar.

I felt out of place when I entered as most of the people there looked like bikers, gangsters, or alcoholics. I sat at the bar and ignored all the sexual insults the men were giving me, the bartender was an old lady wearing a harley Davidson bandanna and shirt. ID please she asked with her hand out and after a couple seconds of examining the card she asked, what`ll be?

Just a cup of beer, she nodded and went over to the bottles and filled it up just beneath the brim. Here you go lady she said handing over the cup. Thank you I said after paying for my drink and tipping her. She just nodded and moved on to the next customer.

I took a few sips of the beverage when a guy sat next to me and waved to the bartender and she raised a pointer finger in return. The guy looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it.

Then he pulled out his phone and swiped it open I was shocked by the photo in his homescreen, It was a picture of Ayumi. Who are you? I asked him after shaking his shoulder wanting to know why my ex-friend was on his phone. He looked at me and I raised my hand over my mouth when I realized who it was...

It was Kishinuma

I could barely tell it was him but I was able to see key features of him, his hair was unkempt and some of his bleached hair was a dark blonde, he had a slight stubble goatee and his jacket was tattered and ripped showing his white shirt underneath in the rips.

His eyes widened when he saw me, Nakashima? He asked, when I nodded he pulled me into a hug, I haven't seen you guys in weeks he said. But because of what happened earlier I Didn't feel like receiving affection from a man even if it was just friendly. I pushed him away from me but he caught himself before he fell.

Suddenly an instinct came over me and I slapped him in the face. Ow what the fuck Nakashima? He asked grabbing his cheek where I slapped it. Where the hell have you been we've been looking for you!? I demanded to know. Apparently not he stated because the only places I've been this month are my house, here, and the grocery store he said rubbing his cheek.

Why were you avoiding us then? I asked but he just shook his head, I'd rather not talk about it but I wouldn't want to ruin your precious relationship with sweet Mochida who is perfect in everyway he said sarcastically. I wanted to say something but he continued, who also has every girl in school drooling over him even when he has a girlfriend because nooooo other guys aren't good enough because SOMETIMES IT TAKES A BETRAYING JACKASS BEST FRIEND TO RUIN YOUR FUCKING LIFE BY BEING SO FUCKING PERFECT THAT HIS BEST FRIEND'S CRUSH HAS A CRUSH ON SAID JACKASS AND (sobs) doesn't think twice before acting. He shouted finishing with whispering and then burying his face into his arms that were on the counter and started crying Ayumi`s name.

The bartender came over and handed him a glass of whiskey, here you go sugar this is on the house she said leaving him to help her next "patron". I couldn't help but feel bad him as he was just sitting in a bar crying his eyes out with people staring at him like he was a child. I started rubbing his back.

There there Yoshiki it'll be okay I told him rubbing his back, somehow that made him stop and I'm guessing for 1 of 4 reasons,

1. I was touching him

2. I was treating him as a child

3. I called him by his first name

4. All of the above

But at least it worked as he lifted his head up to reveal puffy eyes and a runny nose. He grabbed a napkin and blew his nose throwing the trash in the can and downing his alcohol in one sitting.

He looked at me and smirked, here I'm not drunk let me drive you home. I nodded knowing he wasn't drunk as I've seen him drink 5 glasses of alcohol and still drive like a pro.

As we exited the bar he led me over to his motorcycle and got on, while he did I noticed that there was no room for 2 people as the bike only had one seat and a nice looking tail instead of 2 seats and no tail.

Well what are, you waiting for c'mon! He said. But there is no room! I told him getting closer to the bike, sure there is he said lifting me off the ground and putting me in the space behind him, he then clicked a button and the tail folded back into a black leather seat., I felt heat rising to my face because he picked me up like a little child.

Hold on he said revving up the engine. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he hit the gas and we were speeding off. I began to feel a little drowsy as it was night time and he was warm so I slept for the ride

After what felt like just a few minutes he stopped the bike and nudged me awake hey we're here Nakashima. I felt so tired I didn't want to move and I really couldn't as the night had been hard I was exhausted I ended up falling asleep again but right before I did I heard him say fine have it your way and the engine start.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I just beat corpse party blood drive those who beat the game leave a review saying how bullshit the ending was (I agree) and ayushiki fans please trust me and do not dare google it otherwise it will ruin your life as it did mine.

Chapter 2

Naomi POV

I woke up to a room unfamiliar to me, the walls were covered with gray wallpaper and the floor was black carpet and for some reason I was sleeping on a bed with a blanket that was styled to look like the moon was on it. I had no idea where I was, I remember Kishinuma driving somewhere when refused to wake up and enter my house. But where did he take me exactly?

Then a thought occurred to me, maybe I was at Satoshi`s house and him cheating on me was just a dream and I just passed out at the party so he put me in a guest bed. That thought made me excited and I began to believe it was just a dream. I got so excited I jumped out of the bed and rushed to the door only to open it and reveal another unknown area.

It was a small hallway again with the gray wallpaper. I began to lose hope in it being a dream but I was still clinging onto what little hope I had begging myself to keep believing and that maybe I was just in an upper floor, but I never saw stairs in his house. I heard a voice coming from behind the left of the hallway covered by the door I opened, I debated whether I should just leave or ask this person where I was, however I knew I Wasn't familiar with this neighborhood I went with the ladder.

I closed the door blocking the hallway and the sound turned out to be Kishinuma in the bathroom bleaching his hair while humming the tune to radioactive. He saw me but he didn't pay attention to me as he was busy with his hair.

"Where are we?" I asked but he just chuckled "look on the walls and take a wild guess" he told me drying the dye so it would stick. I looked at the walls to see pictures of him and a little girl along with a medium-sized picture of him and Ayumi. My hope was nearly gone and it was hanging on a question I was afraid of asking, "where are we"? I asked again but he just looked at me like I was stupid. "What don't you get its my house? You were sleeping on the bike and I wasn't going to break into your house and tuck you in bed, plus it would have been awkward to knock and hand over a passed out daughter to a worried parent so I drove you to my house and let you sleep in my bed I just slept on the couch" he explained and with that my heart broke knowing what I supposedly dreamt about actually happened.

I put so much hope in such a stupid thought I broke down crying curled up in a ball on the floor. Kishinuma looked confused but not for long as he sat down next to me and comforted me by hugging me and rubbing my back letting me cry on his jacket. I forgot how he was probably the best at comforting people because of all the years he spent helping Shinozaki.

Eventually I stopped crying and was just happy someone was helping me it was warm with him and I felt like sleeping again. But before I could there was a knock on the door, he got up and patted my shoulder going over to the door leaving me to sit.

I heard him open the door and started talking with someone but they were inaudible so I got up and hid behind a wall to eavesdrop on them but he slammed the door shut as I got in position. The person started to knock again but he just ignored it and layed down on his couch putting his hands in his hair.

"Who was that?" I asked but he just sighed "trust me it's better you don't know and just be quiet". He told me. I didn't listen and just went to the door but by the time I opened it I saw the back of a car drive past the house. I sighed knowing Kishinuma wasn't going to tell me who it was since he's as stubborn as can be when it comes to information and secrets.

"Can I fix you something for lunch?" He asked. "Lunch!?" I exclaimed looking at the clock, It was 1:00 pm. "My mother Is going to be worried sick" I told him. He just nodded and grabbed his keys, "I wanted to talk to Shinozaki today anyway and since her house Is past yours I can drive you home" he said not waiting for my answer and pulled me out with him.

It was a quiet drive and pretty funny as Kishinuma would narrate everything we passed by like a tour guide,

"And if you look towards your right you will see a destroyed apartment complex that is used to make meth and forward ahead you will see two sluts wearing hooker clothes" he joked

"Fuck you asshole" one of the girls said making me laugh because of the look on her face.

Once we reached my house I saw my mother sitting on a porch chair with her hair all messy and her clothes all wrinkled up. Once she saw me she jumped off the chair and ran to the bike. Like I was a child she lifted me off the bike and started arguing with Kishinuma, "what have you done with my little girl you delinquent asshole!?" She screamed. Ouch that must have hurt him he even flinched at the sound of the word delinquent, but he regained his posture and calmly said "ask your daughter" and with that he revved the engine and drove off to the direction Shinozaki`s house was in. And with that my mother pulled me inside and said "start talking young lady"

A/N: I hope I'm doing this quotation thing right its not that I'm new to fanfic its just no one ever complained about quotation marks but now I got 2 or 3 reviews saying add quotation marks so I'm trying can someone private message me and tell me if I'm doing wrong? And also I love ayushiki as much as the next person but sticking with one thing gets boring so I'm trying to pan out the ships to keep things interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yoshiki POV

I'm not stupid, I know she doesn't like me, love me, or cares about me, even though she says she does but it's a lie. You can't say you hate someone and turn around and say you care about them. But I need to talk to Shinozaki, I need to wrap my head around this bullshit even if it kills me. I don't know what I'm going to say but I... Just need to talk to her. I knocked on the door to her house and her older sister answered the door.

"Hello Kishinuma" she said with a welcoming smile. "Hello Hinoe I was wondering if Shinozaki was here?, I needed to talk to her" she shook her head "no she's at the park Something about meeting someone there" with that she closed the door without saying goodbye or anything, maybe she was in a rush? Anyway I wasn't here for her sake so I just went back to the motorbike and drove to the only park throughout the neighborhood maybe even the town. I saw her bike parked in the lot, I knew it was hers because I helped make a design on it with her. I parked and entered the park luckily the park wasn't crowded so it wasn't difficult finding her.

I found her sitting by herself on a bench checking her watch in 2 second intervals as if trying to make the time go by faster. Before heavenly host I probably would've snuck up behind her to scare her but after that place scaring her would make her hate me more. "Waiting for someone?" I called out. She jumped at the sound of my voice and more surprisingly she didn't seem too agitated just anxious. "Oh hey Kishinuma" she whimpered.

Well if she's not pissed off at me that's a start, she seemed somewhat depressed so I thought maybe joking with her would cheer her up. "What? I don't get a where have you been?" She just seemed to ignore me like I wasn't there. I sighed and sat down next to her, "are you okay Shinozaki?" "I'm fine I'm just waiting for someone" she said checking her watch when she was done speaking. "Shinozaki" I said trying to get her attention but she kept looking at her watch.

I grabbed her arm and gently pushed it down making her look at me "may I please talk to you?" She just shrugged and said go ahead I'm listening while checking her watch again. "Aren't you the one who told me it's rude not to look people in the eyes when talking?" She sighed and looked at me with her head cocked slightly to the left with the wind blowing her hair to the right. She was the most beautiful sight I've seen. "I just needed to get something off my chest and I don't want you to get angry at me, but if I don't say it going to drive me insane." I took a deep breath knowing she was going to get angry and I withdrew all the courage could manage and figured fuck it.

"I...(sigh).. I've been in love with you ever since you stopped me from getting expelled from the school" that's how I thought was a good way to start she had her eyes widened and her hand over her mouth, so I continued, "I have protected you the best I could at the school, and I'm sorry for the wrong things I might've done but I needed to say this since I walked in on you and Satoshi... you know, and I figured you were dating because I know you loved him so I... just needed to say that... I know you're angry but... What?" I stopped as I heard muffled giggling coming from her hand over her mouth.

She realized I noticed and she took her hand off her mouth and just started laughing loudly, what I thought was the cutest laugh ever turned into something that would haunt me. "Your fucking joking, right?" She managed to say trying to stop herself from laughing but eventually just broke down laughing again. I felt something snap in my head and I felt something break in my heart. "That's your idea of a confession?! (Snicker) that was fucking pathetic!" She exclaimed breaking down into laughter. My eye was twitching and I was on the verge of crying but I kept my eyes dry.

"SO I EMPTIED MY FUCKING HEART FOR YOU, SAVED YOUR FUCKING LIFE MORE TIMES THAN I CAN REMEMBER, HELPED YOU EVERYDAY, AND IN RETURN YOU LAUGH AT ME AND ALWAYS SAY YOU HATE ME! I couldn't stop myself from screaming at her, and saying those things but for some reason that made her laugh more. I would've been fine if she was angry, upset, or sad, I would have accepted, in fact I was expecting her to, but not to start laughing. My head started throb and my hand started to shake.

Then as if things couldn't get any worse Satoshi walked in the park. "Did I miss anything?" He asked seeing Ayumi uncontrollably laughing. "No actually" I started walking towards him and grabbed a heavy stick next to a tree and walked towards him. He gave me a confused look "what's wrong Kishinuma? Did Ayumi say something to make you upset?" He asked. "No actually, we were just talking about, YOU!" I said finishing with singing the stick up between his legs and hitting him in the crotch, making him fall down, but I wasn't done and Ayumi was running up to me shouting stop over and over again.

But I ignored her and just went back to hitting him in the same place over and over again, "YOU FUCKING (whack) COCK SUCKING (whack) DICKHEAD (whack) CRUSH STEALING (whack) HEARTBREAKING (whack) CHEATING (whack) MOTHERFUCKING (whack) ASSHOLE!" (Whack whack whack whack whack whack). He then raised his head a little trying to see what I was doing to his lower region and I seized the opportunity to hurt him one more time "FORE!" I yelled then swinging the stick like a club into his head with enough force to break the stick. But he was still alive... unfortunately.

"I HATE YOU!" Ayumi screamed trying to pull me away. "Oh really! I never could have guessed If not for the couple million other times you told me! and besides you laughed when I told you how I felt now I'm supposed to give a shit what you think? Fuck you!" Satoshi started muttering something while crying, so I kicked him in the head "SHUT THE FUCK UP! we're having a conversation here so can you be polite and be quiet? He slightly nodded.

"Oh and by the way toshi, Naomi hates your guts and wants you to go to hell so I hope your proud of yourself for losing your lifelong crush and your best friend." Ayumi was on her knees trying to comfort him but I had to do 2 last things an insult and a picture. I took out my phone and photo`d Satoshi body and bloody crotch. I then sat down next to him and lifted his head up and put mine next to his. "Smile motherfucker" I said taking a selfie with Mochida wincing in pain. These will be a nice little present to Naomi I thought. "Oh and by the way Ayumi I hope you have fun having sex with a man who has ruptured testicals and a broken dick, oh and by the way good luck with the relationship" I said laughing. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and I ran laughing to my motorcycle.

(A few minutes later) When I arrived home I opened the door and opened the bottle of captain Morgan whiskey. Now that I was away from everyone I felt safe enough to let loose and cry. I sat on my bed with tears streaming down my cheeks as I would constantly drink the whiskey while sobbing. I didn't care if I was being pathetic I've kept my emotions bottled up for months and I just let them all out in one day. While taking big gulps of the alcohol I went over to my desk and grabbed the scissors and put a huge X in the heart I made with Yoshiki and Ayumi in the middle.

I rushed over to the painkillers sitting on my drawer and downed them with the rest of the whiskey before falling on my bed.

A/N I don't want people to think I hate the Ayushiki ship because I don't in fact they're my favorite ship and my next fanfiction is going to be about them but this is for the story okay? Okay!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naomi POV

I had no idea what to do and my head was constantly throbbing. I never had these problems before when Satoshi was with me, what was this? Anxiety, depression, anger, all of the above? Ever since I returned home from Kishinuma`s I had constant moments where I would just stop moving and my mind would go blank, and if it didn't go blank I thought about Satoshi or Seiko. I would think about the happy things I did with Seiko like go to the nightclub for her birthday when Kishinuma got us all fake ID`s, or the time when I was playing a crane game and Seiko scared me by grabbing my butt and I accidentally hit the button and won the biggest prize, but even though the memories were different it would always end with the worst memory, me hanging her. After each time that my mother would rush over and give me medication that calms my nerves. And when I thought about Mochida there was only one emotion I had,

Anger

I've always had a crush on him and when we started dating he was the thing that kept me sane amidst it all. But now that he's gone, I have nobody. My mother tries to help but she doesn't understand, she wasn't there and she can't remember Shinohara making her useless when it comes to comforting me since she just makes me more upset when she says there is no Shinohara. I only had 4 other options to talk to for comfort but all had there cons, There is Yuka, but she's too young to understand and the only person she cared about in there lived. Then there is Satoshi but he's the last person I want to see for obvious reasons. Next there is Shinozaki but she would probably just keep rubbing in how she got Satoshi`s heart. And lastly there was Kishinuma, there wasn't really anything wrong with him the only problem was we never really talked to each other that much, in fact the little time I was with him was the only time I have ever talked to him outside the school.

But not only that he`s probably getting the worst out of this experience then all of us, his crush is having sex with his best friend, he hates his best friend, and he has absolutely no one to help him whereas I at least have my mother trying. That thought made me sad as he has been living alone his whole life and now he still has no one when he needs someone most. I decided we could help each other I can help him feel less alone and he can relate to what I'm saying and give me advice.

That settles it I thought, I could help him and seeing as he has nothing against me or at least I hope so. I got up from my room and went to the front door and told my mother I was going to Satoshi`s since I haven't told her about the drama. with that I grabbed my bike and left for his house.

(A few minutes later)

When I arrived at the house I began rethinking my idea to have him be the one to talk to but I knew that my phases and emotional outbreaks would end up consuming me into a deep depression. I mustered up some courage and knocked on the door to be replied with the sound of some shuffling and and something hitting the floor.

"Kishinuma?" I called out and heard him groan and glass breaking "I'm coming inside okay?" The door was unlocked so I was able to just walk in. "Kishinuma?" I called out but I couldn't hear anything, I began looking around trying to find him until I eventually tripped on something, or someone to be specific. He was laying down bleeding through his wrist and crying, I did my hardest to stop my gag reflex from reacting to the situation. I heaved him up so he was sitting but I couldn't move him passed that.

"Shit, Shit, Shit" I whispered running around the house like a madman looking for something to help him. Then I remembered the medicine cabinet in the bathroom Kishinuma used to store his hair dye. I opened it up and got peroxide, tape, and a roll of toilet paper. I ran back to him seeing him barely breathing, the things next to me as I sat down next to him. "Alright, this might sting a bit so please hold on okay?" I instructed him and he slightly nodded, I poured some peroxide on the wounds and he winced clenching his teeth but soon eased up. I wrapped his cuts up with the toilet paper and used the tape to keep It in place. I sighed knowing I did all that I could. I got up and my legs felt somewhat most so I looked down to see my legs were covered in his blood, I rushed to the bathroom once again trying to ignore my gag reflex and wiped my legs with his towel. My heart was beating so fast as I began to wonder what would've happened if I didn't come when I did. I was struggling to breathe because of the thought of the worst case scenario. I walked back out to the living room and saw a mop nearby.

Luckily The floor was tile and not carpet so I was able to easily get the blood away. That was such a high pressure moment I was exhausted when I was done mopping up the blood and my heart refused to stop beating so fast. I sat down next to him and as much as I wanted to talk to him to get my mind of things and ask him why he cut himself I knew he would need to get some more energy and blood before he could do anything as for me I just needed more energy in fact I ended up sleeping next to him without realizing it.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter I've been busy and haven't had much time to do much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yoshiki POV

When I woke up I expected to be engulfed in flames with Satan standing in front of me reading my sins, I didn't expect to wake up and see my wrists bandaged and Nakashima hugging my arm while sleeping. Why is here? And how did she get in? I could've swore I locked the door, I guess I left it cracked open. I wanted to get up but I knew she needed rest, I saw her eyes, she had heavy bags and her face looked moist from crying. I decided that if she was going to sleep she should at least shouldn't sleep on the cold floor. I gently positioned my free arm under her legs and slightly moved the arm she was holding under her back. I moved her to my room and put her on the bed and covered her up with a blanket. But right when I turned around to leave I felt something grab my arm.

"Please don't leave me, Seiko" she muttered still sleeping. Poor thing I thought as some tears fell from her closed eyes brushing her cheek, I had no clue what to do. Do I wake her up? Do I Stay there and let her keep squeezing my arm so she can sleep? I decided to go with the ladder as it was the least I could do for her since she stopped me from bleeding out. I layed down next to her and she started hugging my arm with both of hers instead of just slightly with her fingers. I could feel her heartbeat against my arm and her shallow breaths against my skin. I took out my phone and opened the photos app.

I stared at the two photos I took of Satoshi in disbelief, I did this and I felt bad for not regretting it. Should I regret this? I kept wondering, it felt good to unleash my anger but it feels like it was the wrong thing to do. But then I remembered the look on their faces and I couldn't help but silently laugh at the thought of Ayumi`s angry yet worried face and Satoshi`s painful crying expression. Worth it I thought, starting to feel gleeful at the thought and sight of Mochida`s sex life ruined.

I wonder what their going to do now in their free time now that his manhood is ruined. The funniest part about all this is how they can't do anything since neither of them have insurance. Actually Ayumi could probably cast a curse on me but I know she won't since usually curses require sacrifices and she isn't the killing sort of person. As I was lost in my thoughts I nearly forgot Naomi was sleeping next to me but she started getting fidgety because I was starting to move around a little. I decided to just put my phone back in my pocket and lay down.

When I did I looked over at her to see her smiling at the added comfort and body heat when I pulled some of the blanket over to me so we were both under it because it was cold in my house. I may not be a good person or a decent one but if someone's a good friend I will do anything to help, even have circulation be bothered in my arm from someone squeezing to hard while dealing with the uncomfortable position as the person put her bent back leg on my left leg. I hope she didn't think I went from Yoshiki to Seiko to Mochida otherwise the next thing she does would be probably kiss me which would be to awkward for me to the point I would have to leave the bed.

Luckily she didn't, and her leg on my leg seemed to be as far she would go. "Thank god" I muttered not wanting to wake her but awkwardness isn't something I handle well. And I'm suffering enough of it already. When I glanced over at her I took something into detail, I never knew how cute she was. I never really paid attention to her as most of my focus in our group went to Shinozaki and Mochida, she had short hair and pale skin and she had a sweet smile. I can't believe Mochida broke this girl`s heart to be with a girl he barely knew. It's not like boys thought Ayumi was cuter in fact I'm probably the only person who thinks Ayumi is slightly more prettier than Naomi.

I thought of reasons why Satoshi did this to her but the one that sounded the most likely was that Mochida was secretly a horn dog and was denied sex by Naomi so he resorted to Ayumi to help him. But if I'm correct I thought relationships were more than just sex, although anyone who knows me knows that's my opinion on the subject because it's obvious I didn't have a crush on AyumI because of her body. I wish I could stop thinking about Ayumi but I just can't, I've done so much for her and put my life on the line numerous times to help or save her and yet there she was having sex with Mochida in front of my eyes. It was the reason I kept away from the others for awhile because that day was horrendous.

(2 months earlier)

It was a month and a half after the events at heavenly host I've been keeping an eye on Ayumi and recently Naomi convinced her love for Satoshi which I thought was funny since the girl is the one who confessed instead of the boy. At the time though I didn't know about it because I was too busy dealing with Ayumi to notice what was going on in the others lives. However due to her being class rep she h

eard about rumors and such before most people. Ever since then she's been giving me the cold shoulder more than usual and getting angry at me more than usual. I just assumed it was her time of the month because I like I said I don't care about rumors and current events.

Eventually one of my old friends Leliana told me about the news. She wasn't the lying type and she doesn't talk about rumors unless they're about her or she knows they're true, I actually felt left out as apparently they have been dating for a month. I felt bad about not congratulating them and it was the end of the school day so I decided to say congratulations to Satoshi today and Naomi during school tomorrow since it would be weird if a boy her mother didn't know showed up to her house.

So after work I drove off to Satoshi`s house and the door was answered by Yuka who invited me inside, she offered me tea but I just said no thanks since I was just going to be in and out. On the way up the stairs she said "the blue haired lady is up there" that's odd I thought, why would Shinozaki be here? I assumed she came to congratulate him also or return something she borrowed. When I reached his room I had completely forgotten about Shinozaki because I was trying to think of a creative way to congratulate him. And when I heard moaning coming from his room I thought maybe I can congratulate both of them today because I assumed the wrong person was in there with him. I got an idea for the congratulations so I ran downstairs and grabbed a banana and came back up while holding the banana like a gun.

I twisted the knob and slightly opened it so it wouldn't break if I kicked it, It would just hit the wall. I kicked the door open and pointed the banana in their direction, "FREEZE THIS IS THE POLICE WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! Wait... what?" I shouted finishing with a whisper. They were under a blanket so just their faces were seen at least by my position of view. On top was Satoshi who didn't surprise and underneath him was..."Shinozaki?" I muttered they both looked up at me eyes widened with fear. "Oh uhh hey Kishinuma! How is it going?" He said trying to speak casually but his words were getting caught in his throat and Ayumi didn't say anything. We all just stared at each other with tears rolling down my cheeks.

I slammed the door closed and kicked it as hard as I could breaking it down making Shinozaki squeal. "HAVE FUN FUCKING EACH OTHER WITH NO FUCKING PRIVACY!" I screamed letting everyone In the house know what was happening. I walked away with the sound of rustling clothes in the background "No wait Kishinuma, ah shit!" I heard Satoshi exclaim.

As I stepped outside Satoshi stopped me as I reached the end of his driveway. "What's your problem Yosh?" "You know damn well what my problem is you asshole! You know I've had a crush on Shinozaki and you still have sex with her even though you're with someone now!" He was stunned for a second but quickly came back talking. "Please don't tell Naomi, Kishinuma" he said on his knees. "Don't worry I'm not about to be the one to break a troubled girl`s heart you can do that yourself when she catches you having sex with Ayumi." I was about to leave and leave it at that but then he continued after he got up. "Why do you care about what Ayumi does with me it's not like she's ever going to love you!"

That sentence made me stop dead in my tracks. I felt my eyes twitch and my hand curl into a fist then back into a hand. I smiled and walked back to him and put my arm around his shoulder while walking him over to a window. "Satoshi I want to give you a tour of something you didn't know. Did you know that there is actually a shortcut into the living room?" He shook his head no and I lifted him up over my head since he only weighs 147lbs. "Hey wha, wha,what the hell are you doing?" "The shortcut is through the window, END OF TOUR!" I screamed then throwing him through the window the glass shattering as he made impact breaking parts of his skin causing him to bleed. He was groaning in pain as footsteps approached the room he was In. But before I left I said one more thing. "Oh and by the way, congrats with finally dating Nakashima." And with that I was off to the nearest bar I could find.

(Present)

From what I hear he passed the marks off as scars he got from a fight with a guy about to rape a girl to keep the affair secret from Naomi. Fucking asshole.

A/N: to make up for the short chapter here Is a long one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yoshiki POV

When I woke up I saw Naomi looking into my eyes, which startled me as I thought she was still sleeping. "What are you doing?" She asked I was confused on what she was talking about but she looked down and I saw she must've let go of my arm during her sleep so my arm was just pushed against her chest. Blushing I quickly brought my arm back to my side, "You were squeezing my arm to death while hugging it, I'm guessing after a while you let go but because of poor blood circulation I couldn't feel you release my arm." She nodded and I was thankful she believed the reason even though it was suspicious. "Sorry" she said blushing but based on the smile she had she really wasn't, but I didn't care I noticed the bags under her eyes filled out so it just looked like skin and not a bruise.

"Your eyes cleared out" I told her, "really?" She replied taking her phone out and using the camera as a mirror to see her skin back to bring light colored. "I'm guessing you slept well?" She nodded "The best I've slept in years!" She said putting her phone away and laying down on her side so we were staring at each other again. Well this Is awkward but at least she looks happy about this. "So you and Mochida never slept next to each other?" She shook her head, "wouldn't want my mother to get the wrong idea, it's a shame though because if sleeping with him was a fraction of how comfortable it was sleeping with you I'd probably force my mother to let me sleep next to him to help ease the nightmares like you did." I smiled at the thought of helping someone, "well you're welcome to sleep next to me anytime you want because that was probably the best I've slept in a while too." She smiled and nodded "I might have to take you up on that."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of this becoming a normal thing for us. Then I thought of the photos and how I wanted to show her them, "hey how do you feel about Satoshi now?" I knew I had no place to ask her that much of a personal question but if more than half of her still loves him like how I still feel about Ayumi even after all this then I wouldn't show the pictures. "Angry at him although a small part about me cares about him still but that part gets smaller every day." I nodded and pulled out my phone and set it to the two photo's as a slideshow. "I'm going to make breakfast but in the meantime I want you to look at these." I told her putting my phone upside down on the bed.

As I was grabbing ingredients to make something I heard laughter coming from my room and feet rushing out when I set the things on the counter. She came into the kitchen with glassy eyes, tears down her cheeks, and a huge smile. "Did you do this?" I nodded and she put my phone on the counter and wrapped her arms around me, "thank you (sob) thank you." I was happy she was happy but why was she crying?. "Are you okay Nakashima, why are you sad?" She just kept hugging me and crying into my chest making the shirt stick to my skin. "Because (sniff) I still don't know why he cheated on me, did I do something wrong?" She had mixed reactions, every few seconds she would switch from crying to laughing then back to crying and so forth.

"It's not your fault, Mochida is just a bastard that's all" she just kept crying. "I must've done something to make him do this, I just don't know what. Am I a horrible person Kishinuma?" I was shocked by her question because I hadn't known her long enough to tell but then I noticed my arm and what she had done and that told the answer right there on my wrists I pushed her away from me a bit and crouched down a little so I was at her height and I raised my arms so she could the makeshift bandages around my wrists. "A horrible person would have let me die, a great person helped me live." Her tears had stopped flowing giving her glassy looking eyes, she took my phone off the counter and looked at the pictures again and smirked staring at the photo with intensity and put my phone back on the counter. She just smiled at me and tackled me into another unexpected hug, "thank you" she said, "can't (gasp) breathe" I replied as she was hugging my neck, and a little too tightly.

"Sorry" she said letting go so I could take a breather, literally. "No problem" I began to think of ways that we could maybe distract ourselves from those two and Satan's school, then I remembered the flyer I got in the mail with the junk things like advertisements and phone upgrades if you switch to a different phone company. "Hey Nakashima do you want to go to an amusement park with me?"

A/N: I'm getting a lot of private messages asking me when I'm going to make Yoshiki and Naomi have sex. Calm down alright? I'm getting there, I'm trying to give this story an actual fucking story this isn't a "just lemons" fan fiction it's a romance drama meaning these things take time. If you really want to read lemons read idhskullz a dangerous game starting with the first lemon there is like a lemon every 5 chapters or so go read that if you want to read a damn porn script. Thank you to those of you who actually want to read this for the story and not just pushing through for a lemon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yoshiki POV:

It wasn't too hard to convince Nakashima to come to the amusement park with me, in fact the hardest part was convincing her that I would pay for everything so we didn't need to stop by her house so she could get her purse. Eventually she just gave in and we grabbed our phones and my wallet and we were off. It wasn't long before we were in the parking lot and the sound of screaming and the smell of watered down soda and cotton candy hit us like a baseball. The admission was cheap seeing how expensive amusement parks usually go for when it was only $15 for parking and $35 per person. Rounding up to about $85 total for admission. Once we got our bracelets on and our maps we sat down in a near by gift shop and started the plan.

"Do do you want to start off with a roller coaster or a ride first?" I started, "Let's start off with the gentle rides before getting a heart attack, please?" I scanned the map looking for the rides that didn't go too high or fast. "How about this one?" I asked pointing at the go-karts since they weren't that fast and as far as I know Mario kart is the only place with flying go-karts. She nodded at that idea and we grabbed water bottles before we were off.

Once we got there we were surprised to find out that there was no line because the flyers were only passed out last night not many people have heard about the place but there were still a decent amount of people. "I'm a bit nervous, I've never drove one of these things honestly" she said getting into the go-kart next to mine. "It's easy there isn't even a shift gear you just hold onto the gas and turn the wheel can't be easier" she just tightened her jacket strings and swallowed a lump in her throat, I've never seen someone so scared to ride a go-kart all my life. I reached over and held her arm "it's going to be fine" I reassured her she nodded and took a deep breath. The traffic light started speaking "3...2...1...GO!" With that the gate shot open and the sound of tires spinning against the pavement drowned out the sound of the generic amusement park music. Although it wasn't loud enough to drown out Nakashima`s squeal. And with that we were off, the track was just a figure 8 but it raised the terrain when you're halfway around it and lowers you for the other half.

Surprisingly me and Nakashima were neck and neck the entire time but eventually when we reached the end I held the break at the final second so she could pass me and get first place, when we got out of the karts she was cheering and jumping around. "No fair you cheated!" She just started laughing and grabbed my hand before she dragged me over to some other attraction. "Really? A log fume on fall?" She nodded and pulled me over to the giant log with holes on the top she sat in the front and I sat next to her behind us he was some hispanic teenage boy who was on his phone typing something and when I snuck a look he was texting down everything we were doing or thinking, creepy (Yes if you don't get it, I put myself in the story and yes I write these things on my phone which is half of the reason these take so long to write). I wanted to say something to him about the whole narrating life thing but the log shot off and I Clenched on the bar. "Wow, you're scared of log fumes?" She asked giving me an are you serious look, "the launch just took me by surprise." The log started going up and then straight letting us see most of the park then made a u-turn where up ahead the thing would go down. "Hey, you should put your phone away" Nakashima said to the teen, "Don't worry it's waterproof". She just shrugged but then the log started to tilt and she quickly grabbed the safety bar as the log went down. We were screaming and the kid was still texting. The cold water splashed out at us soaking us and making me regret riding the log fume. I turned around to see the kid didn't even have a drop on him.

What the hell? But before I could ask him something he left with his phone still in hand. "So where do you want to go now?" "The bathroom" she replied and left to the nearest restroom.I began looking for a bench so I could wait but then I saw something that caught my eye. It was a doll maker meaning it came with a bunch of stuff that gets sewn onto a doll then sent to your house after. I clicked on the start button and began moving the arrow keys to change everything eventually I managed to make a Shinohara look alike. I entered billing information and inserted a ten dollar bill. And received a confirmation picture that said conglatuateons u bilt a doly (i know it's spelled incorrectly). I heard someone calling after me and I turned to see Naomi running towards me. "What are you doing?" "Waiting for you" she just stood dumbfounded "I assumed you went somewhere so I was looking all over the park" she said putting the palm of her hand onto her face, I noticed how her face was a slight tint of red.

"Don't worry about it, c`mon l lets find a coaster." It was near nightfall and the coaster we decided to go on was the biggest fastest coaster in Japan. Unfortunately when we got to the front of the line behind us was a girl with blue hair and a guy using crutches and wearing a medical cup. "Hello Naomi" the guy said extending his hand for a handshake, "Fuck off Mochida!" He then switched his attention to me "so Kishinuma what do you think of my crutches?" "I think that if you don't stop talking I'm going to shove your crutches up your ass." Before he could say anything else we were called up to our turn. We sat in the middle and they sat behind us. Because it was late and the park was about to close soon there wasn't that many people in the park and we were the only ones on the coaster.

The ride started going up slowly and every time I turned around Satoshi and Ayumi were looking at each other like they were planning something. Once we reached the top the ride stopped so we could look at the view, if not for the height I would say it's extremely beautiful. I felt Nakashima grab my arm, but based on how she looked I'm guessing she was afraid of heights. "So how about that view Kishinuma?" Satoshi asked then continuing. "I think it's to DIE FOR! He shouted as I felt an arm wrap around my neck so I couldn't breathe as the ride continued pulling me further away which made it even harder to breathe I was trying to claw his arm off my neck as Ayumi was reaching over trying to undo my seatbelt but was being stopped by Nakashima grabbing her hands. I couldn't breathe and he was wearing a jacket so clawing at his arm was clearly not doing anything. I then reached behind me and brushed his shoulder with my hand then his chin before I finally reached his head.

I clenched the sides of his head and slammed it into the safety bar. He let go and I took a few deep breaths but unfortunately it's hard to breathe when you're going 95 mph while doing loops. I knew he would try to choke me again so I grabbed my pocket knife and shoved it through his hand and the chair leaving it stuck and him screaming in pain. I turned ahead to see Ayumi managed to unbuckle me after knocking Naomi out with a broken pipe that was underneath the seat and there was a barrel roll ahead, they're really trying to kill us. I didn't have enough time to put on a seatbelt and I noticed Naomi`s seatbelt was unhooked too. "SHIT!" I quickly grabbed Naomi by the waist holding her tightly while using every muscle in my arm to hold on the safety bar "FUCK" I shouted as we were upside down and we nearly slipped out of the ride. "You bitch!" She just ignored me and went back to Satoshi helping him with his hand. And right when the ride was almost over with just one hill left I felt a sharp pain In my shoulder and when I looked over I saw Ayumi had stabbed me in the shoulder and left the blade. I cringed at the pain which loosened my grip on Nakashima. Just one more down hill, I wrapped both my arms around Naomi and used my hands to hold onto the bar as we sped downhill then coming to a slower pace before stopping. There were guards and medics at the exit of the ride. "We saw everything" one of them said, thank god I thought eagar to see Mochida get thrown in jail for this but for some reason they pulled me out and started beating me with batons giving me bruises and hurting my bones.

Once they stopped I started coughing up blood. And when I tried to get up they knocked me back down. I was in pain and they got the wrong guy. I managed to look over at Mochida spinning a story of self-defense and shit. Ayumi was helping the medics tend Satoshi`s hand and they just searched Naomi`s pockets before calling someone on her phone and after a minute of talking they picked her up and started carrying her somewhere, "Naomi" I whimpered reaching out for her but then got hit in the head again knocking me out.

A/N: sorry for taking so long but like I said earlier I do this all on a phone and I wanted to make a long chapter so my apologies.

P.S. anyone who says they were expecting the chapter to end like this is a liar.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naomi POV

I woke up In a police car with my head feeling like it was being hit at with a hammer. Why was I in the car? The only thing I could remember last night was Shinozaki hitting me in the head with that pipe. That explains the painful throbbing. I felt tired even though I've been sleeping. I looked behind me to see Ayumi and Satoshi holding each other's hands while sleeping and Kishinuma awake with each of his hands in handcuffs with the other end being on a part of the roof that was sticking out. "Kishinuma what happened?" He was about to say something but the cop stopped him from replying "don't talk to him miss, he tried to kill you and that cute couple sleeping together. When Kishinuma heard that I saw his eye twitch and he moved his body in a way he could raise his legs. Then like a reflex he shoved his legs forward toward the two kicking them both in the face "Wake up fuckers" Ayumi was grabbing her cheek and Satoshi holding his jaw. "Hey knock it off back there" the cop said.

"Do we need to add violence to citizens to your attempted murder case?" Kishinuma then started shaking his hands rapidly trying to break free, "I WAS FUCKING FRAMED! THESE TWO MOTHERFUCKERS ARE THE ONES WHO ATTEMPTED MURDER! ALL I DID WAS SELF DEFENSE AND SAVE THAT GIRL SITTING WITH YOU FROM GETTING HURT!" He just shook his head and laughed, "that's what they all say" I looked behind to see Kishinuma with his head hung and an evil glare towards the two. "Don't worry Kishinuma I know you didn't start the fight." He smiled but then i thought of something that removed the smile from Ayumi and Satoshi. "Uh sir? Could you check the security cameras to see who actually started the fight?" He thought about it for a second there was fear in Satoshi`s eyes and worry in Ayumi`s. "Good idea miss" he grabbed the ham radio, "calling code 425 calling code 425, check case, park murder objective look at cameras pointed at rollercoaster the speedster." It took a couple of minutes for a response so during the wait we parked at a nearby community park.

"Charlie we checked the cameras, the main suspect Is in fact the victim, who was acting in self defense. He also saved the girl's life by holding her when their seatbelts were taken off, the real attempted murderers are the victims but not the brunette who was suspected to be an assistant to the delinquent but was only trying to save him, over." The cop shot angry stares at Satoshi and Ayumi who were squirming in their seats. "Roger that I'll drop the innocents off at their house and swing by the police department with the other two, over." Kishinuma saved my life? What happened when I was knocked out on the rollercoaster. "Um I have a question, WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK THE CAMERAS BEFORE HITTING ME WITH METAL BATONS?!" The cop just shrugged and started the car, "hey can you at least uncuff me before we go, my arms are getting tired?"

Satoshi began frantically trying to open his locked door trying to escape from the car. Ayumi began rubbing his shoulder and whispering in his ear trying to calm him, she then hugged him and kissed his cheek making Kishinuma`s head twitch. The cop asked for Kishinuma`s address since I told the cop I'd go with him, Kishinuma kept complaining about his hands while the two kept kissing. On the way there the two eventually fell down on Yoshiki`s leg, noticing this they continued rougher. The cop had ear buds playing loud music so he couldn't hear them. Yoshiki was shouting at them to stop but they ignored him and because it was too much weight to push two people off his leg with just his leg and since the cop never uncuffed him he was forced to let them do anything but on him. I looked away with heat rushing to my face as Kishinuma struggled to break the handcuffs off or push them off. Right when we got to his house Satoshi was halfway done with pulling up Ayumi`s shirt. The cop told the two to stop when he finally noticed them after getting out to uncuff Kishinuma. They obligated sitting back up while the cop unlocked the handcuffs.

Poor Yoshiki looked traumatized with his pupils noticeably smaller and his face extremely red, I remember him saying something before about not being able to handle awkward situations. Once unlocked his hands were still frozen in place raised above his head. He was like that for two minutes no matter what the cop tried to do, I eventually got out and pulled him out of the car helping walk him to his house as the car pulled away. He felt frozen but he lifted his keys and unlocked the door. As soon as we entered the house he grabbed a cable from a kitchen drawer and a chair. I wondered what he was doing until he was done hanging the cable. "STOP!" I ran after him as he kicked the chair over and left himself to hang. My adrenaline was pumping as I quickly picked the chair up and put it under him so he could stand, then pushing him so he was on the ground. I grabbed a knife on the counter and cut the loop in half making part of the rope fall off.

I was ready to cry at what I just saw, I saw a boy who would never take shit from anyone, who was strong enough to live on his own try to commit suicide over a girl. There can't be a lower level move than the two stunts those two pulled. First they try to pin attempted murder on him then they basically had sex on top of him, It isn't right. I sat down next to him and hugged his seemingly lifeless body. To my surprise after awhile he hugged back his body was slowly going from icecold to slightly warm. I became more fond of the embrace as he sat up and put his head over mine while rubbing my back. "I'm sorry" he said as I felt a few drops of water fall on my hair. "I shouldn't have let you see me like that" he breath seemed to be caught in his lungs as his chest barely moved like it's supposed to do when you inhale oxygen. "It's not your fault, Kishinuma. What they've done to you is a new type of low!" He just chuckled and took a deep breath, "you don't need to put on a brave face I know they hurt you too" he was right but I couldn't show him me upset otherwise he would think he made me cry. "I know what you're thinking Naomi and I'm not going to judge you if you cry."

Like it was on command I just let go of my emotions, I began crying into his chest as I tightened my arms around him. He began rubbing my back at a faster rate while brushing my hair with his hand. "They're never going to leave us alone, Hinoe is probably just going to bail them out or cast a spell making the guards release them." He didn't have word's because he knew it was true, Ayumi and Hinoe make a lot money since they live in a small house with little upkeep needed and from their large amounts of customers who pay large sums they might as well be rich. "They're all a bunch of jerks!" I cried out. It felt good to release my emotions but I knew as soon as he would let go of me I'd feel upset again and probably feel like crying since I just lost the most comfort I've received from someone in my darkest time. This was merely just an emotional talk if anything, something that just gets forgotten after about an hour or two. "It's okay little usagi, just try to think of something besides them." I tried but every time I thought of something they would always appear in my mind. "I can't", "well then think of ways to distract yourself." I thought for a moment thinking of past movies I've seen where people try to forget their problems. I couldn't think of anything, but then suddenly I saw Seiko flash before my eyes and I began to think of what she would do in this situation and I kept asking myself that question until I remembered her personality and I knew exactly what she would do in this situation. But I would need someone with me, I looked at Yoshiki and silently prayed he would say yes.

"Yoshiki I think I have an Idea but I need your help", "lay it on me". I swallowed my fear and mustered up as much courage as I could and took a deep breath. "I think we should have sex."

A/N: THERE! HAPPY NOW? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON NOW WILL PEOPLE STOP SAYING THEY HATE THE STORY BECAUSE IT DOESN'T HAVE A LEMON! For fucks sake I don't know a day that's passed I didn't receive a PM about that.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: here's your lemon now stop pestering me about it with your PM`s! (In other words WARNING: this chapter has detailed sex please don't sue me)

Just a distraction chapter 9

Yoshiki POV

I was in shock about what I just heard, It was a joke right? "Did I hear you right? Did you just say we should have sex?" She nodded and I quickly let go of her and got up. What the fuck, this has to be a cruel joke. "Kishinuma let me explain, please!" I don't know how she even got the idea unless Seiko possessed her or something. I was splashing hot water on my face trying to get out of this weird dream but she was still there. She grabbed my hands to stop me from splashing more water on me. "Look I know it sounds strange but those two won't leave us alone and we need to get rid of some stress somehow without them ruining it."

As right as she was I'm sure we can find other ways. "Is this a joke or is Seiko possessing you?" She looked upset at what I said but I was too mind boggled to say sorry. I just put my elbows on the counter and rubbed my hair and face. "I'm not asking just for my sake and I'm not asking just for your sake. We both need help and no one is going to help us except each other." She was trying to help but she was just making things worse "please stop asking about this." She just shook her head "I'm sorry Kishinuma but I'm not asking for your permission, we are going to have sex." Just as I was going to tell her what she said was sexual harassment she cut me off by kissing me. My mind was going blank I had no idea what to do. Do I push her away? Do I let her continue? Do I run from my house? I knew none of these choices would work except for the 2nd because all the other options would just lead her to kissing me again. I figured I would keep trying option one.

I pushed her away a little but before I could say anything she took off her jacket and was reaching down for her shirt but I grabbed her hands before she could grab it. "Why are you doing this?" She looked at me in the eyes "I already told you for stress relief" I knew that was only partly the reason because she was shaking and constantly looking away. "You can tell me, I'm just trying to help" she then started crying but because of the current situation I had no idea what to do to help her, am I supposed to comfort her or let her be? "The reason I'm trying to do this is because I can't get over Mochida no matter how hard I try, I've bought things to try to help and I've gone places to try to help me cope and etc. And none of it works! This is the only thing I haven't tried before and this is the only other thing I can think of doing." Did what she just say mean she's a virgin, great! now I'm even more confused on what to do. Do I rob her of her innocence and let her rob mine? And I knew what she meant by still loving Mochida I feel the same way about Ayumi even after she tried to kill me and I don't know why but it's driving me crazy.

I looked at her she was sobbing trying her hardest and failing at trying not to cry. I had two final objections before I made my decision, "isn't sex supposed to be a romantic interaction?" "For the most part but some people have sex just casually meaning no attachments like what I wanted to do with you." "So you want me as a fuck buddy then?" She nodded. "you do realize even if I said yes we don't have protection." "No I do, about two days before Satoshi`s party I took a monthly birth control pill meaning it should still be active." "Why'd you do that?" She just sobbed and found her lost words "because I thought I'd have sex for the first time with Mochida at the party." Virginity confirmed, if I Wasn't a virgin too I would have probably feel like an asshole but because I am I figured I would only feel about half as much of an asshole. Goddammit Naomi. "Fine" she looked at me about to say something but I cut her off by kissing her. She felt frozen from shock for a second before returning the kiss. She pulled my head closer to hers with her head cocked to the right. Her lips felt warm and salty from the tears. She jumped and wrapped her legs around making me grab her thighs to hold her up. She kept pulling my head towards hers while I walked over to my bedroom door.

(It's funny how they haven't done anything sexual yet and probably 90% of the male audience has an erection by now.)

I opened the door and walked in the room. Naomi dropped down and started taking off my shirt making sure we never broke the kiss except for when our clothes got in the way. I pulled her shirt up revealing her black bra and she pulled down my jeans while I did the same for her shorts. We were both in our undergarments. A funny thing that happened was we both stopped moving and examined each other. She laughed "you look like your body was Photoshopped" she said, "I could say the same about you." "Well I look better without my bra on she said reaching behind her back and unclipping the lace revealing her breast. "I'm not going to argue with you there" she laughed before lightly pushing me down onto the edge of the bed. "I can see you're still a little worried" she said getting lower to the ground, "let me show you there is nothing to fear." She sat on her knees and pulled off my underwear leaving me naked she breathed on my member her hot breaths sending chills down my spine. She swirled her tongue around the head then licking every inch of me before lightly putting part my manhood inside her mouth emitting a grunt from my throat as she went deeper before bobbing her head up and down.

"Faster!" She obliged making her head a blur as I emitted animalistic moans. "I-I-I-think I'm going to..." She nodded pushing as far as she could as I released, she began slurping and sucking leaving my member with a pop sound as she swallowed the semen. I was amazed at what she did so I returned the favor. "Your turn" I picked her up and layed her on the bed. I sat in front of her and slid her panties off leaving her exposed. I began sucking on her right breast while fondling the other with my left hand. She was moaning loudly "DON'T STOP!" She screamed tilting her head back moaning louder. I slightly nibbled on her nipple while lowering my other hand to her womanhood. I lightly pushed my index and middle finger into her making her gasp. I switched positions between my left hand and mouth starting to suck on her left breast while moving my hand and fingers at a more rapid rate causing her to get louder. If we were in a decent neighborhood I would've slowed down so she could quiet down but because we were in a neighborhood where rape was common enough for nearly everyone to not care I sped up making her mix in squeals with her moans. I was doing something right based on the sounds she was making. I lowered my head to her lower region as I used both hands to squeeze her breasts. I began licking the inside of her folds making her scream and arch her back as she pushed my head deeper into her "Your hitting my clitorus!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as I went faster making her scream a bunch of curse words. I swirled my tongue sound in her until she hit her climax. I lapped up her juices as she had an orgasm "you tasted delicious" she slightly smiled "so did you" I climbed up next to her

"what now?" I asked clueless to what to do after foreplay. She smirked and turned over on her arms and knees "now you fuck my ass" I was surprised with her choice of wording but I nodded and got on my knees my member slightly grazed against her skin. As I slightly put myself in her we both moaned at the contract. I grunted as I felt her adjusting to me and she whimpered. She began bucking up so I took it as a sign to continue I put my hands on her hips and slowly pushed in her making her grunt as my full size was in her she began panting as I started to pull back out with increased speed with each thrust she began moving in sync with me pushing against me when I did the same to her. I began going fast we started sweating as we began moving at a faster rate. Her hair was falling in her face and she bit onto the sheet to stop herself from screaming. I held onto her breasts to balance myself as I reached my max speed she began to scream but it was muffled by the sheet. However after a few seconds she let go of the sheet and started screaming as loud as she could pushing against me with all her strength "FUCK ME HARDER MOTHERFUCKER!" I spanked her "naughty girl with naughty language" she began moving faster fast as she could. "Yeah I'm naughty and I need to be punished." The conversion was cut off as she hit her climax she suddenly gasped and I held her from falling down as I finished inside her bursts of hot semen flowed inside her as she was bent over smiling. I picked her up and laid her down and I laid down next to her covering our bodies with a blanket.

As I was about to doze off I felt her wrap her arm around me. This wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. In fact not bad at all.

A/N: Never ask me to write this shit ever again. At least until I get a few brain cells back. I feel extremely fucking dirty (no pun intended) so excuse me while I go take a shower and pray those who know who I am never read this. Or check my Google docs.


	10. Chapter 10

Yoshiki POV

I woke up to immense warmth and felt a mixture of discomfort and relaxed. I was starting at the ceiling scared to look down and see the girl whose innocence I robbed I just tried to Ignore the feeling of an arm wrapped around my chest and someone's nose on the trap of my neck. It was all just a fucked up dream, It was all a fucked up dream I had in a two month coma. But as the feeling of someone's arm clenched around my chest tightened I knew there was no way to avoid the truth. I looked down to see Nakashima`s arm wrapped around me while her stomach and up was exposed.

This shouldn't have happened, we were both in a moment of weakness she was there for me I was there for her. It doesn't make it any less wrong. I gently grabbed her hand and moved it off of me then stepped off the bed. Like always when I'm in a panic I began to think of the worst possible outcome of the situation. I kept thinking as I got dressed in a white t-shirt and black sleeping pants. Eventually after getting dressed I covered the rest of her up with the blanket and sat on the chair at the desk. This is so fucked up. I looked at the time on my clock, _9:37 AM January 7, _spring break ends tomorrow. I got up and went to the kitchen figuring I should make something to eat instead of sitting around doing nothing. Before I left the room I looked back to see Nakashima fidgeting around at the reduced body heat. I put some bacon on a skillet and some bread in a toaster. The room soon smelled like scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and strawberry jelly toast. I got out two plates and served the food equally. As I was about to take the food to the table I saw Naomi walk in the kitchen wearing her same clothes from yesterday since she had nothing else to wear.

"Hey Kishinuma whatcha making?" She walked over with her legs wobbling which didn't help out my regret. "Just a simple filling breakfast." As I was walking over to the table she stopped me and pecked my cheek and I felt heat rise to my face, "thank you" she said walking over to the table. I snapped out of my paralysis and brought the food to her, she smiled when I put the food in front of her. While we ate I heard some tires screech I figured it was a street race but soon the screeching tires continued constantly and there was the sound of people talking nearby. "What the fuck?" I stopped eating and opened the door to see a bunch of reporters all huddled up near my door. "What's going on?" That heard me and someone pointed and shouted "that's him!" Suddenly I was swamped in reporters asking me questions about the rollercoaster incident. "Shouldn't you all be up Taylor Swift`s ass not mine?" They ignored me and kept asking me pointless questions. I slammed the door shut with a worried Naomi next to me. "Lets just finish eating then we'll see what happens" she nodded and we went back to the table. As we were eating a question dawned on me, "so what does this mean?" She just shrugged "I think it means we had sex" I gave her a glare but she just returned with a cat like smile.

"Seiko teach you that?" "No I've just been practicing" we both chuckled but I needed to know the answer to my previous question." Naomi... please tell me" she just shrugged "it means we can have sex without falling for each other it's that simple" "wait so you expect us to do this again?" She nodded "of course you think I'm going to feel that good and never do something like that again? You're crazy!" "So I have no choice in the matter?" She nodded. "I don't want to feel like I'm being used Nakashima" she just giggled "then you shouldn't have given such a great performance and I wouldn't be tempted to have sex again right now" I felt heat coming to my face so I looked away trying to hide my embarrassment.

She started laughing "look at mister tomato over here (snicker) it was a joke I'm too tired to have sec now." Jesus I feel like I'm talking to Shinohara. "Hey can you drive me home?" "Not while the angry mob is still outside" "they left 20 minutes ago you never noticed?" I listened and heard nothing I guess I was too wrapped up in my own head to hear anything. "Fine let me get my keys go wait outside for me."

(A few minutes later)

When we got to her house she got off the bike and got a hug from her mother after taking off the motorbike helmet I gave her. "I was so worried about you" I felt invisible compared to them as they were showing affection which made me think about what the mother might do to me if she found out about what happened between me and her daughter. I had an urge to leave and go to America. "So mother this is Yoshiki Kishinuma the one who saved my life at the park." She began staring at me as if trying to see my soul. "So a delinquent saved your life?" She nodded "she just told you my name you don't need to call me a or the delinquent." "Would you prefer if I called you the smart-ass?" I was beginning to lose my patience with this woman.

I kicked the starting gear and put my helmet on as Naomi put the helmet I gave her on the back of the bike."I`ll see you later Nakashima" she just waved but as I drove off I heard her mother say "explain young lady."

A/N: Sorry I'm taking a long time to post im a busy person.


	11. Chapter 11 (sorry)

This isn't another chapter (sorry) I apologize for the recent long gap between chapters the problem is that my sd card is on the fritz and won't load in my phone sometimes but now it seems to be 100% broken. I've been doing everything I can trying to fix it but now it's been 4 days of me trying to fix this and still no progress. I'm not quitting on the story I just wanted to let you guys know why these chapters have been taking a long time to appear. Until I can salvage enough money to spend on something as worthless as an SD card when I'm one of the biggest source of money in my house, my mother is a housewife, my stepdad has an injury that prevents him from working so he just gets free monthly money, and my older sister is a freeloader, so there is a chance that you've seen me finishing your purchase at gamestop. So again please forgive me.

P.S. I'm writing this on a school laptop for those who don't believe me.

P.P.S. Before some of you suggest I'm not going to write these on a school computer because otherwise I would be suspended for writing a story like this (sexual references and strong language) because I'll be suspended and I'm not going to lose the progress I've made so far towards earning a college scholarship so my family can live a better life over something as stupid as this.

P.P.P.S. To all haters

.../´¯/) ...,/¯../ .../.../ .../´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸ .../'/.../.../.../¨¯\ ...('(...´...´... ¯~/'...') ...\...'.../ ...''...\... _.·´ ...\...( ...\...\... 


End file.
